tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Adorable's Ask-Along Blog
Ask Dr. Adorable or'' Dr. Adorable's Ask-Along Blog'' is a parody of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog that features Fluttershy in the main role as Dr. Horrible. She's trying very very hard to be a really mean, darstardly villain. Unfortunately, despite her many successful exploits, she's just too darn cute to be feared. Her greatest adversary is Captain Clamour, who certainly bears absolutely no resemblance to Gilda wearing eye masks and a necklace. The Rise of Dr. Adorable In the Dr. Adorable tumblrverse, Rainbow Dash's defense of Fluttershy from bullies (as shown in The Cutie Mark Chronicles) was not enough to completely protect young Fluttershy. Sympathetic but frank, Rainbow told her to stand up for herself, but up until the events of Boast Busters Fluttershy stuck to her canonical portrayal as kind, timid and polite. During the Ursa Major event, Fluttershy was the one to stop the rampaging star bear, and achieved this by simply talking to the creature, using her skills in animal communication. The Great and Powerful Trixie, however, was able to steal credit for this event, and was presented the Key to Hoofington in Fluttershy's stead. Teased and humiliated, Fluttershy finally chose to change her image and her mindset, determined to prove her assertiveness to her friend and to the world by becoming a true villain. Known Technologies and Equipment Dr. Adorable's most obvious piece of equipment is her goggles. These massively amplify the force of The Stare, and are demonstrated for the brave in one update. It's yet to be seen whether she actually needs them, however, as she managed to rob a bank and escape the law through sheer cuteness. She permanently wears a lab coat (with custom insignia) and a set of boots. These are both functional and unbelievably cute. Also among her possessions is a spartan laser. This was used to write a friendly message on the moon, using massive pink letters to spell out her thanks to her 2000+ followers. In case anyone was confused by the pink lettering and love hearts, "P.S. I am evil" was added to the bottom of the message. Luna's response to this behaviour is currently unknown. Her laboratory contains cloning tanks, which appear to contain a variety of ponies. After the Rainbow Dash chubbie smashed through the lab (courtesy of a well-placed knight by Ask Rook Chess), various other Fluttershy blogs reported in, and were found to be escaped clones. After the cleanup, Rook Chess was locked in the lab as an unpaid slave; one further Fluttershy was kept as a lab worker until recently, when the clone decided to do a favour for Surprise and Luvcrush by making some lesbian clones of Suprise. The offending Flutterclone, together with a personal copy of Surprise, were posted to Molestia . The laboratory is well stocked in case of siege, with four thousand two hundred stolen cupcakes making up the backbone of the food stores. These were collected for the 4000+ follower milestone, but since none were actually distributed, they are presumed to be more or less safely sealed away. Their presence may or may not explain the willingness of Drippy the mailpony to be Dr. Adorable's main sidekick. Category:Fluttershy Category:Crossover Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Mane 6 Category:Fluttershy Category:Crossover Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Mane 6